It started with a kiss
by adreamerspromise
Summary: Kairi is a waitress at "Disney Catsle" and Sora is still her best guy friend. Finding herself falling for Sora, Kairi doesn't know how to handle the emotions, she just "listens to her heart to understand."
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of these characters; I'm using them for my own amusement. I really enjoy this game and I enjoy a good romance so I thought I could combined the two Please enjoy the story, leave reviews _

**Chapter One-**

Kairi moved around the tables, pushing her bangs out of her face sighing before moving again. Saying the same lines; giving the same smile, and receiving the same responses from the same people. "Welcome to the Disney Castle. May I take your order? Yes ma'am/sir." She walked back toward the kitchen handing her paper to the cook and moving to fill another cup, clean up another table, pass another plate; she was actually becoming bored but needed the munny desperately.

"Kairi!" the familiar voice floated over all the conversations and right into her heart. Spinning around quickly she saw him, his spiky dirty blonde hair sticking up all over the place, the same style of clothing as he always wore, the crown pendent hanging from a silver chain around his neck, and those beautiful blue eyes staring at her through the crowd. Kairi felt her heart stutter for a moment before she controlled herself and waved.

"Over here Sora!" She watched as he smiled and walked over toward her. She preoccupied herself as she began to wipe off the tables and clean up the dishes left when Sora was at her side. Looking over at him she giggled. "Sora, you lazy bum, did you just get outta bed?" Kairi watched as a blush crossed his face and he smiled.

"What me? No . . . okay yes, but in my defense I was up late last night and I had the strangest dream!" Smiling at him Kairi just shook her head.

"Sora, you're always having strange dreams." Sora seemed to catch that she was teasing him playfully.

"No I'm not." He smiled not daring to tell her what he was actually dreaming about. "Anyway Kairi I was coming to see if you were still coming tonight?"

Kairi looked up at him blushing deeply and nodding slightly. "I just gotta get off work first, but I'll be there."

"Great! I'll pick you up around seven tonight?" She nodded smiling still blushing like crazy. Sora opened his arms inviting her to hug him before she gave in. Hugging him tightly she sighed when he let go and walked back out the door.

Kairi finally finished her shift before punching her card and taking off down the street heading home. _I gotta get home soon . . . Sora will be waiting for me. I don't even have anything ready. . . _Kairi walked up the walkway and into the house. Heading toward her bedroom Kairi lay down on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment drifting off slightly dreaming up scenarios for tonight.

_I'd asked him to do this, I asked him to go to this thing with me . . . We walked into the building the lights low and Sora tipped his head down looking at me from under his lashes, a smirk crossing his face, tilting his lips just a bit closer to mine. "Are you blushing?" His voice wrapped itself around me making another smile cross my lips as my heart seemed to beat faster at the thought of him actually kissing me. "Who, me?" I asked softly. "Yes, you." Smiled looking up at him watching his eyes watch me, seeing something in his eyes as he leaned closer. My heart began to beat quicker as my eyes started to close on their own accord and I felt myself moving to let my lips met his. Only a few centimeters were separating us- Kairi_ sat up quickly gasping. Looking down at her phone she realized it was ringing. Rubbing her eyes she picked it up looking at the name.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kairi, you almost ready?" Sora's voice came through from the line and Kairi looked over at the clock. _6:23pm._

"Uhm, yes! You'll be here at 7 right?"

"Yes."

"I'll be ready! Gotta go!" Kairi hung up the phone quickly and ran off to jump in the shower. Washing up quickly Kairi left her hair damp and rushed to the closet. Staring at the clothes Kairi was practically begging for something to jump out at her. Something red caught her eye and she smiled. Pulling the dress out of the closet she laid it on her bed and turned to her mirror. Adding make up and then slipping on the red cocktail dress she studied herself in the mirror.

The dress fit to her nicely, fitting to her curves and the slant at the bottom accented her skin tone beautifully. The makeup applied allowed her natural beauty to just shine more and she smiled her lips glossed with a star fruit flavoring. Moving back to the closet Kairi picked up a pair of silver heels, putting them on she did a few practice runs in her bedroom before she was satisfied. Grabbing her purse and heading toward the kitchen, getting a glass of water she glanced at the clock. _7:02pm. _Kairi sighed before pouring the rest of the water down the drain.

Kairi jumped when there was a knock on the front door. Breathing in deeply she stood and walked over to the door, messing with her hair before she got to the door she moved to open it both excited and nervous to find Sora on the other side.

_Okay, that's all I have for right now! Reviews please, I'm actually very excited about this story. Tell me what you think _


	2. Chapter 2

_I just want to start off by saying thank you so much my lovely readers, I love the reviews, please keep it up. It motivates me to keep writing, now on with the next chapter!_

**Chapter Two:**

Kairi smiled finding Sora on the other side of the door, dressed in khaki pants and a collared shirt. Watching as he looked at her a bit timidly Kairi could practically feel his eyes look over her and back up, which caused her to blush even more.

"Kairi you look . . . wonderful." Sora blushed himself as Kairi smiled at the compliment.

"You clean up good too Sora, even for a lazy bum." She teased. Sora smiled and reached out to hug her. Smiling like an idiot Kairi found herself in his arms quickly before there were off. Sora helped Kairi up into the car before driving off toward something he swore he'd never do.

The music coming from the building was deafening. Kairi smiled like an idiot as she looked as Sora grabbing his hand in the car she couldn't help it. His first dance and tonight she could tell him how she felt. Kairi watched as Sora jumped up opening her door and helping her down before she took his hand again walking into the building for the Valentine's Day dance.

Walking into the dance was beautiful. The room was decorated with red, pink and white, hearts everywhere and couples dancing Kairi smiled then felt Sora stiffen beside her. Giggling Kairi looked up at Sora.

"Still wanna do this?" Kairi asked softly. Sora just nodded and began to walk forward Kairi still holding his hand. Kairi skimmed the room finding Riku hiding in one of the corners and smiled.

"Sora."

"Yeah?" Sora asked over the music.

"Look." Kairi pointed at Riku and looked back at Sora. Seeing he was itching to go over there Kairi began to walk that way.

The boys talked for a moment while Kairi found she was losing herself in the music. A slow song came on suddenly and Kairi blushed, looking over at the boys Kairi saw that Riku had been dragged on the dance floor by a blonde and didn't look like he was having much fun. Kairi giggled until Sora was in front of her.

"Uhm, Kairi? Do you want to dance?" Kairi felt her face burn red and just nodded unable to trust her voice.

Kairi took his hand following him out onto the floor. The sound of the song ringing in her ears she placed both arms around his neck feeling his arms rest around her waist. Making her blush deeper Sora pulled her close to him their bodies touching and began to sway in a small circle. Kairi looked up at him, his usual grin filling his features, as she began to get lost in thought.

_He's actually here . . . dancing with me. A slow song of all things, and I'm smiling like an idiot. Should I tell him now, or no? Oh goodness what if he kisses me? I hadn't thought of that . . . feeling those soft lips against mine? _

Kairi felt herself resting her head on his chest trying to calm her heart beat when she heard another beat. One completely different from the music and moving much too fast. Listening for a moment she realized it was Sora's heart. He was just as nervous as she was. Kairi smiled at this and continued to dance.

_He's just as worried as I am . . ._

"Guys the slow songs been done for a while now." Riku interrupted, putting his arms around both Kairi and Sora. Kairi blushed deeply and began stuttering when Sora just groaned and mumbled sarcastic _Thanks _towards Riku.

"No problem!" Riku stepped back releasing them and Kairi looked up.

"I'm gunna run to the ladies room quickly, you boys talk?" Both boys nodded, Sora looking a bit sad, as Kairi basically sprinted off hiding in the bathroom for a moment thinking way too much for her own good.

_Would he have kissed me, or would we still be dancing? _Kairi shivered._ How am I supposed to keep up with him? He's like five steps ahead of me! _Kairi took a few deep breaths looking at herself in the mirror. Reminding herself that she asked him here she returned to the dance room and looked for Sora.

A few dances later Kairi found that she hadn't let go of Sora for almost two hours. Smiling Kairi sat down with him, legs aching from so much dancing she leaned against him closing her eyes.

"Almost midnight princess, shouldn't we be getting you home?" Sora teased. Kairi opened her eyes smiling at him and nodded. Walking to the car Sora opened her door and helped her in before getting in himself. Kairi smiled at him as they sang every song on the radio together on the way to her house.

Pulling into the driveway Kairi realized that she hadn't told him about her feelings yet. Kairi looked over at him and smiled when she saw he was watching her too. Blushing lightly Kairi took his hand again.

"Thank you Sora. I had an absolutely wonderful time."

"My pleasure princess." Sora lifted her hand to his lips pressing them gently to the skin he smiled and got out to walk her to the door.

"Did you have fun?" She asked quietly into the darkness.

"I did actually." Kairi could hear that smile forming and smiled back. "You should get inside, it's dark out here."

"I know." Kairi nodded turning to unlock the door, turning to find Sora much closer than he was before. Kairi's breath caught in her throat. _He's gunna kiss me! _Her thoughts screamed.

_Okay don't hit me! I'm not sure why the story wants to stop there but it does! Please comment/review whichever! Tell me if I need to continue! Thank guys! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

Kairi looked up into Sora's eyes waiting, her breathing irregularly as Sora leaned down a bit. Kairi pondered if she should say something or not. Sora leaned down a bit and whispered in her ear.

"Princess, shouldn't you be inside?" Smirking Sora leaned back up watching her. Kairi blushed deeply before looking up nodding slightly. Sora leaned down reaching for her hand before kissing it again and looking up at her, leaning down he kissed her cheek softly before turning to walk away.

Kairi felt her hand come to her cheek over his kiss she watched as he pulled out of her driveway and take off down the road. Turning she walked up the stairs slowly and into her bedroom. Kairi shut the door to her room and sat down on her bed, taking off the heels and removing the makeup she started thinking.

_Did I mess up? Why didn't he kiss me? Did I imagine that he liked me too? Was all that just out of friendship? There's no way . . . no body dances with someone all night then kisses their cheek and doesn't have some kind of romantic feelings toward them right? Unless . . . it was all out of friendship and he doesn't actually like me . . . and that's why Riku came and broke up our dance, because he knew Sora didn't want to be dancing with me. Oh what kind of idiot am I? He doesn't see anything in me, he kissed my cheek as a way to say thank you. That had to be it. _

Kairi sighed before changing into shorts and a tank top. Moving to curl up under her blankets Kairi rolled over closing her eyes, feeling her heart sink she sighed and drifted off into sleep. Letting her dream take her somewhere where he heart wasn't sinking and she didn't feel so hurt.

**We walked out of the doors from the dance smiling as he grabbed my hand and leaned down to me stopping us. **

"**Princess," He whispered softly to me. "Can I take you somewhere special? I don't wanna drop you off just yet." I looked up blushing like crazy, and smiled.**

"**I'll go anywhere with you Sora." I watched as he smiled and pulled me to the car opening my door and ran around to his side. I giggled and watched as we pulled away from the parking lot feeling his hand lay over top of mine as we drove to a place I'd never seen before. We pulled into a parking lot getting out he opened my door holding out his hand looking at me excitedly. **

"**Are you ready princess? I promise you'll love it." He smiled and pulled me up out of the car closing the door after me before holding out his hand again looking up at me excitedly. **

**I took his hand smiling wondering just what he was planning and felt as he walked a bit faster than usual. We walked up toward a desk and I slowed down watching as he walked up to the man and mumbled some words to him before he moving toward a room with the number 3 branded on it. I looked at him nervously curious as to why we were at a hotel. I walked silently at first trying to think of what might happen.**

"**Sora..?" I whispered uncertain. I watched he turned grinning at me like crazy before pulling me into the room, closing the door and pulling me closer. Leaning down he smiled at me before he whispered to me.**

"**Do you trust me princess?" I looked up at him looking into his eyes and I could feel myself nodding before I even opened my mouth to speak I watched as he stepped just a bit closer leaning down smiling. His lips so close to mine I could barely breathe. I could feel my words beginning to scramble as they started to stutter on their own and my face started to burn. **

**Closing my eyes to calm down just a bit I could feel him move closer to me. His lips barley brushing mine when a noise started at the door. Hearing him sigh I opened my eyes seeing him walk toward the door. Looking over his shoulder I saw my alarm clock. **

"Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart?" Kairi's radio screamed at her making her fall out of her bed and into the floor. Groaning she sat up hitting the alarm before crawling back in bed.

"Stupid radio, I did believe in magic until you woke me up . . . and from such a good dream." Sighing Kairi rolled over away from the radio and stared out her window. Knowing that she had to work soon and wondering if she'd see him today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

Kairi leaned over the table, trying desperately to get the coffee stain off of it, while trying to keep him from popping up in her mind. Kairi didn't want to get her hopes up and come to find that he only wanted to be friends, it was bad enough he was already invading her dreams. Sighing Kairi finally gave up on the stain and looked at the clock. 10:58am.

_Is today ever going to end? _Kairi shook her head before heading off to the restrooms hiding for a moment. The customers had been overly rude today, as if everyone was suddenly mad and taking it out on Kairi. She had to admit today wasn't one of her best days. She'd had a man throw his food back at her because it wasn't what he wanted, a woman purposely throw her drink in the floor because the colour wasn't dark enough, and another man scream at her and tell her she was a "Worthless waitress." because she wasn't fast enough for him. Kairi was doing everything she could not to break down and scream back at these people or break down and cry in frustration. She'd simply nodded or muttered a "Yes ma'am/sir, sorry ma'am/sir." Until she'd finally gotten a break and could come hide. This was her first break of the day and she was already trying to think of reasons to leave before her shift ended. Then again Kairi knew exactly why she wouldn't leave early, because there was still a chance Sora would come waltzing through those double doors and sweep her off her feet and tell her everything she wanted to hear.

Kairi laughed softly at herself in the mirror at the ridiculousness of that thought. _He probably has more important things to do anyway. No reason to come into the diner today anyway, we aren't even having a relatively good day. _Smiling to herself she, with a new found emotion, spun on her heel and walked back out into the diner. A rain had begun to sprinkle outside as Kairi walked over toward the coffee machine mixing her special drink. Kairi looked out the window enjoying the rain; Kairi had always loved the rain she found it relaxing. Sipping slowly on the drink in her hands, Kairi walked back to the entrance setting the coffee down and picked up her pencil and started to write.

'_And as long as you shall live, so will she. She will strive off of your love and being. Do not let her down. Do not leave her side once you have found her young prince. She is a princess at heart and nothing will take that from her. So go, protect it. She needs you._

_The man nodded as he walked out, setting off to find his "princess" as the older man called her, knowing she was his other half and she needed him just like he needed her. He began to wonder if she felt the same ache he was. . .'_

Kairi sighed longingly down at her writing. She'd begun yet another story, another romance. Sipping at her coffee again, Kairi's hands continued her story listening to the rain waiting for the next customer to come in. Losing herself in the story at her fingers, the bell to the diner didn't register, and neither did the customer until water droplets hit her paper. Looking up in irritated she went to yell until she saw who it was.

He looked better than ever, the rain doing the boy serious justice. Droplets of rain hung onto his hair giving him the 'just out of the shower' look, his white shirt clinging to his skin beneath the rain having soaked it letting some of his skin show, and his jeans hung dangerously low on his hips making Kairi's heart race and her face heat up quickly. His eyes filled with what looked like amusement, those beautiful blue eyes staring straight into her.

"Kairi?" His voice floated through the air to her like a dream before his finger was on her lip. "Kairi, you're biting your lip awful hard, if you aren't careful you're gunna make it bleed."

Her face lit up as looked up smiling trying to hide the blush. "Uhm, would you l-like to have a seat? Or are you just dropping by?" Sora laughed softly and leaned over the stand.

"I'd actually like to know when your lunch break is." Sora smirked watching Kairi's eyes light up. She checked her watch and gasped. 3:06pm, she completely missed lunch.

"It was actually an hour or so ago and I missed it."

"Wonderful, so then you'll go?" Sora smiled watching her, practically begging her with his eyes, and actually every part of her mind screamed yes. All she could do was nod. "Awesome, so when do you get off?"

Kairi's face turned a scarlet red, and she looked down. "In an hour." She said softly.

Sora walked around the stand and put one of his fingers under her chin tilting her face up slightly and smiling at her. "I like seeing your face," Kairi blushed and Sora ran a thumb over her cheek. "And I like when you blush."

Leaning forward slightly Sora placed a soft kiss on her forehead, when he stepped back Kairi noticed not only how warm his lips were but also that the rain had stopped. Sora smiled before turning and leaving the diner, leaving Kairi there watching after him. Kairi leaned forward slightly, completely dazed until a hot liquid hit her.

"Ow!" She squealed when she realized she'd knocked her coffee over onto not only herself but her story too. Groaning Kairi picked up the cup at the pages. Knowing they were completely destroyed she trashed them before heading back to the restrooms in an attempt to clean up as much as possible before Sora showed back up to take her out. She was just a mess of accidents and attracting all the wrong kinds of people.

_Please let this lunch go well. _She whispered inwardly hoping that some sort of miracle would decide to take pity on her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

Kairi tapped her fingers lightly against the counter, watching the clock which only seemed to make the minutes crawl by slower. Groaning softly Kairi was more than excited to end her shift today. Her "big date" with Sora was almost here and she couldn't keep her heat beat in check. Kairi started pacing back and forth behind the counter, biting on her lip absently before the bell chimed letting her know someone walked in.

Kairi froze in her tracks, butterflies taking over her stomach, a blush rising in her cheeks before she tried to turn as calmly as possible, seeing an older gentleman across from her. Feeling her heart drop the man asked for a coffee to go and left quickly. Kairi sighed leaning down resting her elbow on the counter and her chin in her hand.

_What if he doesn't show up? What if it was just a joke? Have I fooled myself into thinking he likes me?_

Kairi sighed again when the bell chimed sweetly and a shadow was cast down on her.

"Hey there pretty girl, I'm looking for my date have you seen her?" Kairi looked up into Sora's crystalized blue eyes and smiled brightly.

"Oh? Well sir, what does she look like? I might be able to help." Kairi giggled softly to herself watching Sora's eyes light up.

"Oh well she's about your height, with this really pretty red hair oh and these gorgeous eyes, a laugh that puts even the prettiest instruments to shame, and a blush that comes often. Sound familiar?" Sora smirked practically winking at Kairi as a blush rose in her. Smiling like crazy Kairi just shrugged.

"I might have, but it'll cost ya." She said teasingly. Sora raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? And what's that?" Kairi leaned over the counter and smiled.

"Lunch." Sora smiled and laced his hands behind his head.

"Oh I dunno, I was supposed to take my girl out today." Kairi shrugged and leaned back.

"Well I guess I can't help ya." Sora looked Kairi over before holding out his hand.

"Where to Ms.?" Kairi just giggled taking his hand and shrugged.

"Anywhere." Sora smiled before walking out of the diner Kairi in hand and set off to a different little place.

This place though was much fancier. Sora smiled as he opened the door to let her in when the smell of Italian floated to her. Kairi smiled her heart beating all too fast again and her stomach filling with butterflies all over. Sora sat down at a small table after pulling out Kairi's chair and letting her get settled.

After they ordered Sora glanced up at Kairi, watching as her as she bit nervously on her lip. Sora shook his head leaning over the table and ran his thumb over her bottom lip making her release it. Kairi blushed deeply looking at him.

"You'll make it bleed." He said softly. Kairi blushed deeper before nodding slightly still watching him.

Sora suddenly realized just how much he wanted to kiss her. Sora looked at Kairi and really looked at her. Her lips a soft shade of pink, her sky coloured eyes looking back at him, her cheeks still a light tint of red setting off her red hair. Sora shook his head trying to realize what she was saying.

"Hm?" He asked almost absently.

"I asked if you were okay?" Kairi asked curiously. "You seem a little out there."

Sora smiled shaking his head. "I'm okay."

Kairi smiled back watching as their food arrived and Sora dug in immediately. Laughing softly Kairi looked at him shaking her head softly. Sora just looked up and smiled before stealing a meatball off her plate. Kairi just looked gasping playfully and stole one back. The two of them giggling lunch went by too quickly for either of them to care.

After Sora finished paying, Kairi stood up taking Sora's hand again before they decided to take a walk. Kairi wasn't sure where they were going, but then again she didn't mind. She liked just being with Sora. Anywhere he wanted to go she was fine with. Sora walked toward a park he used to go to all the time. He started to slow when he saw Kairi smile.

Kairi squeezed Sora's hand and raced off toward the swings pulling Sora right along with her. Settling down on one Kairi began to swing slowly looking at Sora beckoning him to come swing too. Sora just shook his head and stood in front of her swing. Sora didn't know what had taken over him. Suddenly he just knew what he wanted and knew he'd do it.

Kairi continued swinging until Sora suddenly caught her swing. Squeaking Kairi was now face to face with Sora, her feet dangling slightly as she looked at him.

"Sora?" she said softly looking at him, he was close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin and soon she wanted nothing more than to feel what it was like to be kissed. Sora leaned in closer slightly smiling gently.

Kairi's heart began racing like crazy, she was pretty sure he could hear it and that's why he was smiling, but in that moment she didn't care. She pulled her hands off the chains of the swing and wrapped them around his neck. Sora smiled blushing lightly as Kairi ran her fingers into his hair and then his lips where on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

Kairi had never felt anything like this. Her heart was racing double time, as Sora nipped at her bottom lip lightly before pressing his lips right back to hers. Kairi was melting against him, her fingers where still in his hair, his warmth still seeping through her skin. She could feel her face heating up in a blush, but she didn't mind. His lips were warm and inviting, and Kairi was beginning to become lightheaded.

Sora pulled back slightly breathing heavily, just as Kairi was when she looked up into his eyes. Kairi bit her bottom lip absently smiling slightly at him. Her whole body was vibrating with joy, leaving her unable to speak. A smirk crossed Sora's face as he pulled Kairi's swing forward letting go of the chains as she stood up. Sora watched her for a moment before she blushed again.

Kairi looked up into his eyes again almost ready to ask for another kiss when he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Come on princess." Sora's voice floated to her like a dream as she nodded completely dazed. Sora just shook his head smiling lacing his hand with hers before setting off down one of the walk ways. Kairi couldn't stop smiling, knowing she probably looked like an idiot, but she didn't care.

_He kissed me! He kissed me! That was…he kissed me! And he's holding my hand! Ah! Could tonight get any better? _

Kairi was too distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't noticed where they were going. Kairi realized they were on one of the walk paths around the park and smiled at him. Sora kept walking before walking off the path and up a small hill. Kairi followed smiling before Sora turned and looked at her.

"Kairi...will you watch the sunset with me?" Kairi smiled nodding like crazy. Sora smiled before sitting down in the grass, looking at the flowers for a moment. Kairi sat down next to him blushing lightly before she started picking some of the daisies. Sora watched her for a moment before realizing she was making a flower crown, laughing softly he lay back looking up at the sky.

_I kissed her, I did it. And she kissed back…that was amazing._

Kairi looked over at Sora smiling at him before finishing her crown and putting it on she looked back at him. "You like?"

Sora sat up looking at her nodding. "I see a lot I like."

Kairi's face turned crimson and Sora smirked. "L-like?" Kairi stuttered.

Sora shrugged watching her closely. "Oh like this girl, she'd really pretty ya know. She's got beautiful red hair, and gorgeous blue eyes." Sora smiled seeing he'd made her blush again. He suddenly moved a lot closer seeing he was face to face with her again he smirked seeing she was biting her lip.

Sora ran his thumb over her lip making her release it before he kissed her again. Sora had never felt this way when kissing someone. It was like she was releasing something so sweet he couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't stop kissing her.

Kairi pulled away this time breathing heavily, feeling just as lightheaded as before blushing deeply.

"I need to learn to breathe." She muttered to herself.

"Hm?" Sora asked curious. Kairi shook her head smiling at him. Sora raised an eyebrow at her before moving forward making her lean back. Sora watched her, a blush crossing his face when he realized he was practically lying on top of her. Kairi blushed a deep red looking up at him curious. Sora jumped at the sound of a bird flying over. Kairi giggled softly siting back up looking down at him.

"You okay?" She asked softly. Sora nodded trying to act like nothing had happen. Kairi smiled laughing again before lying back down next to him, when she felt his hand in hers again. Kairi smiled to herself looking up at the sky.

It had changed from blue to a soft pink and purple. Kairi closed her eyes for a moment thinking about her first kiss and smiled.

"Kairi, you can't watch the sunset with your eyes closed." Sora teased. Kairi opened her eyes to see Sora had rolled over on his side, looking at her. Kairi blushed lightly and smiled.

"You can't watch the sunset if you're watching me." Kairi said softly.

"There are more beautiful things then that sunset."

"Really, because this particular sunset is amazing."

Sora smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, and I am looking at what's more beautiful."

Kairi looked in between them and picked a flower holding it up to him. "This?"

Sora shook his head smiling before placing his hand on her cheek. "This." He spoke softly. Kairi's heart began to race again, butterflies in her stomach all over again. Her breath caught in her throat when Sora leaned closer. _Will I ever get use to this feeling? _

Sora leaned down kissing her cheek before lifting back up away. Kairi sighed softly looking at him. _It's like I'm addicted to his kissing. Is that normal? I sure hope so._ Sora stood up suddenly reaching down for Kairi's hand and helped her up. Kairi looked at him confused for a moment.

"We need to get you home princess, it's getting late." Kairi opened her mouth to protest but Sora looked back at her smiling. Kairi shut her mouth and nodded. She knew she needed to get home before it got too late.

She laced her hand with Sora's and walked with him back toward her place. They talked of almost everything, and before either of them noticed they were standing on Kairi's doorstep.

Kairi looked up at Sora smiling softly, moving forward she hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He promised. Kairi nodded knowing that she had work tomorrow and sighed.

"After work?" She looked up as he nodded. Kairi smiled knowing that he was going to have to leave soon. Sora leaned down kissing her quickly knowing that if he kissed her any longer they'd be there for much too long.

Giving a half smirk as he stepped down off the porch Kairi smiled blushing before turning and walking inside. Kairi sighed when the door shut, before she walked back toward her room and shut that door too. Quickly Kairi opened her laptop and pulled up her journal. She began writing quietly typing away at the keys.

**Entry # 15**

**Wednesday, 7/18**

**Today, he kissed me. It was absolutely wonderful. I've never felt anything like that. It was amazing. I didn't think a kiss could stop your heart, but it does. My breathing stops too, maybe I need to learn to breathe when he kisses me…I get lightheaded way too quickly. If I could, I'd kiss him all day. We're finally a thing, I can't wait till tomorrow. He promised we see each other tomorrow. Yay! Sadly, for right now it's time for bed, because I get to work tomorrow. :/ Night. **

Kairi shut off her laptop and curled up in bed. Laying under the blankets she let her thoughts roam happily all of them leading right back to that first kiss on the swings and she fell into sleep blissfully.

_So I know this chapter isn't all that great, and I'm sorry. I've been real busy lately but no worries! The next on should be coming soon! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Kairi rolled out of the bed, literally. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes trying to remember her dream and sighed when it didn't come to her. Pouting slightly she got up and reached over to her phone. _No Messages. _Her heart sank slightly half expecting a message before shrugging and getting up brushing her teeth.

She preoccupied her mind with the thought of the kisses that happened yesterday, smiling to herself Kairi slipped into her work clothes before brushing her hair and walking out the door. The fall air hit her lightly causing a small breeze to move her bangs out of her face as she climbed into her car and rode off to work.

Within moments Kairi found herself at the front of her work area and sighed softly. "Its gunna be a long day…"

Kairi walked in greeting one of the boys who had opened the place as smiled when he blushed. Kairi knew she wasn't bad looking but she didn't see herself as exactly something to look at either. He smiled shyly waving slightly at her before returning to his work. Kairi just smiled and walked toward her tables and began working immediately.

Hours passed her by quickly without much complaint. Kairi hadn't had such an easy day in such a long time. The few customers she did have to serve actually made her day go by wonderfully. She'd had a few kids make her laugh, parents share wonderful jokes, older couples leave amazingly good tips and even people her age come in just to say hello.

Kairi leaned across the table gathering the last few dishes before turning and bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Kairi squeaked clinging to the dishes quickly so she didn't drop them.

"It's okay." The voice was low and soothing. Kairi looked up to meet crystalized blue eyes before blushing.

"Sora," she breathed. He smiled down at her laughing softly before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Kairi." He breathed back.

Kairi looked up stunned, he was actually doing a public display of affection now, _Is this really happening right now? _Kairi could feel the blush heating up her face, she tried looking down at the dishes in her hand to hide it but Sora wasn't letting her do that.

He tilted her chin up slightly, enough to make eye contact, and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Kairi lost her breath when he pulled away, slipping his arms back away from her and smirked.

"You're almost off right?" Sora asked much too excitedly.

"Yes?" Kairi nodded slightly confused. Sora just smiled and went to take a seat as Kairi put the last few dishes in the back and came back out to end her shift.

Kairi looked up from the register from under her lashes and locked eyes with Sora again, who just smirked in response. A slight blush crept into her cheeks as she looked back down.

_What's going on? He's never made me this nervous before . . . I don't understand. Is he trying to make me this nervous? _

Kairi shook her head slightly and smiled back at him. A small surge of confidence built up in her as she moved out from behind the register and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and looked up at him.

His face burned a small crimson a bit taken back by Kairi's movements as she tilted her face up toward him, her lips set into a small smile, practically begging to be kissed. Sora leaned down. Kissing her cheek before unwrapping her arms and walking out the door with her hand laced with his.

_**I'm sorry for my absence! School has been thoroughly kicking my butt lately! But here's chapter seven I hope you liked it! I'm starting on Chapter Eight soon! Thank you so much to all my faithful readers! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Kairi smiled feeling her hand in his. She didn't know where her small bit of confidence was coming from but she liked it, it was giving her an edge she didn't usually have.

The fall air was breezy as the scent of autumn filled her senses. Kairi looked over at Sora, who was still blushing, and smiled softly. She still couldn't believe he'd kissed her just last night. Sora looked back seeming to feel her eyes on him and smiled back at her with that same old goofy grin, making Kairi giggle quietly.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked with a slight pout on his face. Kairi just shook her head and smiled as Sora stopped walking to turn and face her fully. Kairi stopped just before walking into him and looked up curious. Sora's crystalized blue eyes looked into hers as she felt her heart start racing in double time, whatever confidence she had vanished in a matter of seconds when their eyes met.

Kairi could feel her heart racing; her breath quickening like she'd just ran a mile in two seconds flat. She was almost sure Sora could tell, but if he did he didn't let on. Sora leaned down toward her and whispered softly.

"No really, what's so funny?" Kairi bit her lip from opening her mouth and saying something stupid. _Why is he so darn attractive? _Kairi took a deep breath in and smirked.

"Just the fact that I can make you blush, maybe a little weak at the knees, you know that kind of thing. It's cute."

Sora was a little taken back by Kairi's sudden openness, blushing crimson again. Kairi continued to smirk before moving forward a little, a slight breeze lifted her hair off the back of her neck making her move that much closer to Sora.

"Cute?" His question took her a little off guard as he smiled down at her. Kairi nodded once before placing her head on his chest.

"Mhm cute, very cute." Kairi smiled to herself.

"I can't be more than just cute?" Sora whined softly.

Kairi lifted her head looking up at him. "Not at the moment."

Curiosity flashed in Sora's eyes before Kairi took off walking again. Sora turned with her, watching as they walked in sync together and looked at the ground.

Autumn had turned the leafs to a beautiful sunset orange, a soft dull yellow and a burnt sienna color. Kairi smiled at them, fall had always been her favorite season. The coloring of everything was that much more beautiful than usual.

Sora squeezed Kairi's hand lightly trying to bring her back from wherever her day dreams had taken her. He loved that about her though. The fact that she could get lost in a day dream so easily, she was always thinking of new ways to keep him interested. He was honestly never bored by her, she was so much bundled up into one, and he was amazed. She squeezed back lightly smiling at him.

He stopped suddenly stopping Kairi with him. She looked up a bit confused before she felt him lean down and place his lips lightly against hers. A small wave of electricity flowed over her before she realized her was out of breath. She kissed back slowly, feeling as his wrapped her waist and she laced her hands behind his neck. Her heart raced, basically stuttering over itself.

Kairi wasn't sure how long they stood there like that. Wrapped up in each other's embrace, but she didn't care. In those few moments nothing else mattered but his mouth pressing against hers. She smiled softly through the kiss and leaned against his chest when he pulled away from her breathing heavily. Sora rested his chin on her head, as both of them tried getting their heart rate back to normal. Kairi listened to Sora's heart closing her eyes and smiling.

She started thinking again, losing herself in the moment. _He's kissed me again, but this one had so much more emotion to it. He really does have to care about me or something close. There's no way you kiss someone like that and it no mean anything more than just the physical stuff. _Kairi moved closer to him as another breeze floated through the air. Sora smiled before looking down at her.

"Cold?" He asked softly.

"A little." She admitted just as quietly.

Sora nodded as he took her hand. "Come on, my mom makes the best hot chocolate you'll ever taste. I promise."

Kairi blushed and nodded following after him. 'Hot chocolate sounds amazing."

Sora smiled proudly at her before setting off toward his house Kairi in hand.

_I'm going to meet his mom, his mother, the lady that gave him birth. What if she doesn't think I'm good enough? What if she hates me? _

Kairi's mind took her away in worries, but Sora gave her confidence. _If he likes me enough to take me home, he must think she'll approve. _Kairi nodded to herself as they walked toward his house. As Sora's house came into view Kairi began to lose some of that confidence and as they climbed the steps to the door, Kairi had lost all of her confidence.


End file.
